Candy Pretty Cure
Candy Pretty Cure (キャンディプリキュア Kyandipurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by CureFelice12. The series focuses on girls, who have the power to transform into the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. The season's motif are Candies. The synopsis in this season is about two girls who transform into Pretty Cure to help restoring the Candy Land. Story Candy Pretty Cure Episodes Some days ago, the Candy Land was attacked by the evil Queen named Queen Kashia, she wants to steal everyone's happiness and rule the Candy Land. She sent her followers to earth to steal peoples happiness so no one can stop her. One fairy came to earth too. She sent her followers to earth to steal peoples happiness so no one can stop her. Characters ''Pretty Cures'' Haseki Medi (長谷川メディ Hasegawa medi) is one of the main characters in Candy Pretty Cure. Medi is an always happy and helpful girl who is liked by most likely everyone in town. She has a habit to give everyone a cute nickname. Medi lives with her big brother because her parents are out of town. Her alter ego is Cure Candy (キュアキャンディー Kyuakyandī) her powers are based on candies. Her main color is pink. Paster Leila (パスターレイラ Pasutāreira) is one of the main characters in Candy pretty Cure. Leila is for her age a really smart girl. She loves to read and share her books and knowledge with her friends. She prefers to read her books in nature instead of reading them in her room. Her alter ego is Cure Lolly (Lureを治療する Lure o chiryō suru) her powers are based on candies too. Her main color is purple. ''Mascots'' Bubble (バブル Baburu) is the main mascot in Candy Pretty Cure. Bubble is a young who came to earth to stop the Evil Queen. She ends her sentices with "~~bubble" ("~~バブル" "~~ Baburu"). Villains Evil Queen (悪い女王 Warui joō) Evil Queen is the main villain of this season. She wants to rule the Candy Land. Machi (町 Machi) Machi is the first villain who appears to earth. Hendo (ヘンド Hendo) Hendo is the second villain who appears to earth. Sakuri (サクリ Sakuri) Sakli is the third villain who appears to earth. Zakanna (ザカナン Zakanan) Zakannas are the monsters of this season. Minor Characters Haseki Gaki (橋崎葉樹 Hashizaki Yō Itsuki) Gaki is Medi's big brother. Haseki Momo (モモハサキ Momohasaki) Momo is Medi's and Gaki's mother. Haseki Nakoi (中井Hasaki Nakai Hasaki) Nakoi is Medi's and Gaki's father. Paster Nao (パスターナオ Pasutānao) Nao is Leila's and Itsuki's Grandmother. Paster Itsuki (パスター・イツキ Pasutā Itsuki) Itsuki is Leila's little sister. Sadij Ako (サディ・アコ Sadi Ako) Its a friend. Dert Saki (ダート・サキ Dāto Saki) Its a friend. Seld Pearl (カギパティ Kagiparl) Its a friend. Awak Reoki (アワック・レオキ Awakku reoki) Its a friend. Saguri Sedi (サグリ・セディ Saguri sedi) Is the boy Leila has a crush on befor the seson start. Items Candy Communes (キャンディ・コミューンズ Kyandi komyūnzu) - The device that allows the pair to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Their transformation speech is "Candy Mix Up" ("キャンディミックスアップ" " Kyandimikkusuappu") PreCure Candy Bracelets (プリキュアキャンディブレスレット Purikyuakyandiburesuretto)- A power-up received later in the series that lets them use Pretty Cure Candy Storm. Candy Heart (キャンディハート Kyandihāto) - This is the season's main weapon. Locations Candy Land (キャンディーランド Kyandīrando)-Is the place where Bubble came from. Kolachi (コラチ Korachi)-Is the place where the Candy Pretty Cures live in. Kolachi Middle School (コラチ中学校 Korachi chūgakkō)- Is the school that the Candy Pretty Cures attend. Movie Kyandipurikyua: Kēki no tochi koko de watashitachi wa kuru! ( キャンディプリキュア：ケーキの土地ここで私達は来る！ Candy Pretty Cure: Cake Land Here We Come!). Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure where the Cures are under 12 years old. Extra Links Candy Pretty Cure Image/Gallery Category:Fan series Category:Cure Felice12 Category:Candy Pretty Cure